


Mock Me With Praise

by Elri



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caring, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: Molly's having a rough night, Caleb cares





	Mock Me With Praise

**Author's Note:**

> I've done a few fics where Molly takes care of Caleb but after episode 14 I decided Molly needed some comfort
> 
> The title comes from the song Being Alive, from Company: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Njm8U3yZBc0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Njm8U3yZBc0)

          When they’re finally back at the Leaky Tap after completing the Gentleman’s task, Molly excuses themselves from the rest of the party as everyone settle in for a hard-earned victory round. Jester immediately asks them if they’re hurt, insisting she can do a healing spell no problem, but Molly waves her off with a small smile, assuring her they’re just tired. No one looks like they buy it but no one presses the issue either, they’re all a little sick of the truth for a while. Yasha grasps their hand softly as they pass her, giving a squeeze before letting them go. As Molly heads upstairs, Caleb watches, and snaps his fingers for Frumpkin, telepathically commanding his familiar to go be with Molly. Maybe some non-people companionship would be comforting.

          He waits for about an hour before heading upstairs himself, not wanting to fully drain himself between the fighting and the socializing. Nott is close behind, probably making sure he’s alright. She knows he has a lot of “long days.” Once in their room, he sits down on the bed and takes off his coat so he can unstrap his book holsters. Nott sits on her bed and starts going through her collection. She knows everything that’s in there, but she likes looking through it all again. The flash of two buttons catches Caleb’s eye, and send his thoughts across the hall. Part of him is tempted to jump into Frumpkin’s perspective but that would be a violation of trust. And they need to start building trust in this group.

          He stands up, “I’m going to go check on Molly.”

          "They like you, you know." Nott doesn’t even look up, just states it as the fact that it is.

          Caleb smiles, “Ja, I know.”

          “And…you like them?” This time she glances up at him, peering through her fringe. It’s scary sometimes how much she notices.

          “…ja, I do.”

          Nott nods, accepting this, and turns back to her collection, “If they hurt you, I’ll eat them.”

          “I’ll keep that in mind,” Caleb ruffles her hair and leaves the room.

          He stands outside Molly’s door for a few moments, reconsidering his plan, before steeling his nerves and knocking. When Molly opens the door, Frumpkin is laid out across their arm, purring contentedly. There’s a strained look on their face, but they quickly try to hide it. The funny thing about people, Caleb has noticed, is that no matter who they are or where they come from, certain expressions are the same. Especially the ones they don’t want others to see. Guilt, deception, mischief…but mostly sorrow.

          “Hullo,” Molly says, trying a little too hard to be casual, “Come for your cat?”

          “Actually, I wanted to see if you were ok.” Caleb stares just past Molly to a spot on the floor. “I would imagine it’s been very stressful for you lately.”

          Molly smiles, but it’s too tight, it doesn’t look right, “You could say that. Well, you’re here, might as well come in.” They turn away and walk over to their bed, leaving the door open. Caleb steps in and shuts the door behind him, standing awkwardly as Molly flops cross-legged onto their bed. They gently scritch Frumpkin, not minding when the cat rolls over to playfully claw and nip at their hand.

          Neither of them speak. Caleb’s not even sure if Molly’s even paying attention to him anymore, they’re just staring forward. The thought crosses Caleb’s mind that that’s probably how he looks when he’s spaced out. That compels him to move forward, crossing the floor to stand next to Molly’s bed.

          “Mind if I sit?” He asks. Molly looks up at him, confused, but shifts to give Caleb more room.

          “Are you going to tell me that you’re here if I want to talk?”

          “No,” Caleb says honestly, “I am not the kind of person you tell your problems to. I don’t empathize very well.”

          “Then why are you here?” It’s not accusatory, it’s curious, confused.

          “Because I was worried about you.”

          “Why?”

          “Because I do know a thing or two about being haunted by your past, even if you can’t remember yours.”

          “Sometimes I don’t know if it’s better or worse, not knowing,” Molly admits quietly, “Especially now. If I’m going to have someone else’s life shoved in my face I’d at least like to know who I’m supposed to be.”

          "You are Mollymauk Tealeaf, Molly to your friends. You're a liar and an asshole; you’re a member of the Mighty Nein, a group made up entirely of liars and assholes; you're a wise weirdo who tells little goblins to steal from grumpy people.” Through the tears forming in their eyes, Molly manages a chuckle at that one. “You tip generously, you help save people, you make them happy. You are a man of your own making, and you don’t have to be anyone you don’t want to be. Anyone who says differently is selling something.”

          Molly tries to laugh again, but it sounds more like a sob. Caleb puts his hand on Molly’s arm, then ends up wrapping his arm around their shoulders as they curl forward, burying their face in their hands. Frumpkin jumps out of their lap and takes a new position on their feet leaning against their legs. As the sobs wrack Molly’s body, Caleb pulls them close, wrapping his arms around them as best he can and holding them against his chest. One hand starts stroking their hair, mimicking the comforting motions Caleb’s seen others use. It seems to work as Molly relaxes into him and the sobs soften.

          When Molly’s been quiet for a little while, Frumpkin gently digs his claws into their leg. They look down, bewildered, then sit up to turn that look towards Caleb.

          “Hey,” Caleb says softly, “Back in the game. Time for that later, ja?” He gently grasps Molly’s head and tilts it down to give them a kiss on the forehead.

          “I think that’s my line.”

          “It’s a good line.”

          “Thanks for not slapping me.”

          “Thanks _for_ slapping me.”

          Molly sighs tiredly and leans against Caleb’s shoulder, “What a fucking mess.”

          Caleb hums in agreement, bringing Frumpkin up to their laps, “Things are certainly very interesting these days. You know, there’s an old curse that says ‘may you live in interesting times;’ I think this is exactly what they had in mind.”

          “Well then, at least I’ve got a bunch of liars and assholes here with me. Certainly beats being alone.”

          “Ja,” Caleb takes Molly’s hand and squeezes, “I think I can agree with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please never let me write in present tense again, it's so annoying to keep up with
> 
> PS If you spotted the Princess Bride reference ("Anyone who says differently is selling something") I blame Liam


End file.
